The Locket
by kriwiyum
Summary: AU. Due to the interference of a visitor from the future, the timeline has shifted. Regulus Black fell to his death before succeeding in his rebellious attempt. Lost with him, the precious Locket of the late Salazar Slytherin; the last piece to end the War against the Dark Lord. And their only hope to set things back right? Well, the brightest witch of her time, of course.


_**The Locket**_

 _ **Written By**_ _ **Kriwiyum**_

* * *

 **Description:** Due to the interference of a visitor from the future, the timeline has shifted. Regulus Black fell to his death before succeeding in his rebellious attempt. Lost with him, the precious Locket of the late Salazar Slytherin, which was left undestroyed. The heirloom-turned-horcrux was the last piece in ending the Second Wizarding War against the Dark Lord. Without it, the Light would unknowingly perish.

Down to the last moment, Hermione Granger is given the means to travel back twenty years into the past. As advised, She establishes a fake identity upon the Burke family tree. That of which was not just any old Pureblood family, but one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Juggling her seventh year subjects and keeping a certain Slytherin in check, she gets mixed up in Pureblood drama and conflicting interests. Fate is in her hands as she rights the wrongs, and makes damn well sure that Regulus Black does his part.

 **Disclaimer:** Just borrowed J.K. Rowling's ideas for a bit. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

In all his years, he had never felt as eager and nervous than he did his whole life, an understatement as he suppressed the dark slithers of the past. At his age it would be strange to think that his second mentionable life-defining moment had only taken place a little over a year ago, with his contributions to the Modern Trajectile Time Continuity Theorem. After months of multi-disciplinary approaches and the collaboration of the brightest minds in Wizarding Society, a modified time turner was produced, one that allowed travel throughout history without compromising an adult magical core. This formed the new branch of the Department of Mysteries: On-Site Documentation and Recording of Magical Historical Events. Because of his contributions, and not to mention appointed title of 'Unspeakable', the Dragon was tasked to document one of many notable magical historical events, particularly the Rise and Fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or infamously known as Lord Voldemort.

In this seaside cave, thirty-one years in the past, he was but a shadow in the pitch dark before the black lake. The vibrant green emitted from the bowl was the only source of light. Without it, he wouldn't have seen Regulus Arcturus Black and his loyal house elf, Kreacher. The former, a Death Eater later redeemed for his heroic acts, was whom the Dragon was most intrigued by. This was due to the chest of items he had inherited before, originally owned by the mentioned. It has led the Unspeakable to his profession.

The house elf apparated Regulus to the site a few minutes ago, two days since the incident where Voldemort left Kreacher for dead in that very cave. The Dragon had arrived just in time to observe the poisonous potion being consumed. From second-hand accounts of The-Boy-Who-Lived, the wield-proof potion was meant to bring excruciating pain rooted in one's most terrible nightmares and memories.

It was especially difficult to watch, summoning up all his will, not to get involved. Regulus Black's heroic act was not in vain after all. The Second Wizarding War favored the Light Side, finally vanquishing the Dark Lord after decades of his terror. Peace was finally attained, putting aside the puppets that infiltrated the Ministry over the years. It was the time to be free of all prejudices, and that he finally did.

A thump halted his train of reminiscence. Regulus fell to the ground. Kreacher leant over him shouting, "MASTER!"

"I need water..." Regulus gasped hoarsely. The house elf carried his master near the black waters. They were not aware of the army of Inferi watching intenly under the surface. That was the moment the Dragon made a mistake.

The Unspeakable took a few steps forward himself, out of panic for his idol. He knew of the dangers that hid, rustling the pebbles near his feet. Both Regulus and his elf turned their attention to the sound he made.

"Kreacher, you must go!" Regulus furiously whispered.

"But Kreacher musn't leave Master!" The house elf was grief-strickened.

"That's an order! You will not speak of this to another!" He demanded.

After a bow, Kreacher wracked with sobs, replied. "Yes, young master. T'was an honor to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Black." With another pop, the elf was gone.

Dejectedly, Regulus lay on his back and examined the wretched locket he held. He would not put his family under the wrath of the Dark Lord. He would switch it back with the fake instead. If caught, face the consequences of his actions.

All he needed was a little water…

The Dragon held himself back. The circumstances could not be any worse. Fate had an annoyingly sick sense of humour.

After a sip, Regulus Black, aged nineteen, was swept into the dark water by a dozen pairs of arms, Salazar Slytherin's locket gripped tightly in his right hand. It was a terrible noise. The screams of Hell would forever stay with the Unspeakable.

Time continuity. The Dragon then knew the repercussions of this change, sensing the shift in his memories. He needed to remedy this set back.

His strength and agility weakened, his form slowly disappearing as he neared the quaint home at Spinner's End. He was just a knock away from calling the attention of the resident, but no longer had a hand for the action.

He shrugged off the pack that hung on his shoulder before that, too, disappeared. The contents were viable to the mission, and may be even helpful to set things straight once more. _This would surely define his life now_ , he thought bitterly.

That is if the Dragon did not just cease to exist.


End file.
